


Tu peux tout me dire

by Bruniblondi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny's not talking, First Kiss, Frottage, I don't know how to tag this story, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il en faut pourtant beaucoup pour que Steve flippe. <br/>Mais un Danny qui ne râle pas est un Danny qui ne va pas bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu peux tout me dire

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, deuxième tentative dans le McDanno et cette fois, Steve et Danny sont dedans ^^
> 
> Promis, un jour, j'arriverais à écrire un truc où ils font des cochoncetés. Quand j'aurais réussi à savoir qui je veux voir en actif et en passif, j'ai du mal à le visualiser loool Mais y a un Lime dans cet OS, ça compte non???
> 
> Je le dis, mais on se doute bien qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, pas vrai? C'est bien ce que je pensais loool
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Ça leur arrive tellement souvent, qu’ils n’y prêtent plus aucune attention. Et en même temps, c’est compréhensible. Leur comportement peut prêter à confusion. Ils le savent et s’en foutent royalement. Alors, depuis un bon moment, quand on leur demande depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble, ils répondent en chœur « Depuis 5 ans ! »

Et techniquement, ce n’est même pas un mensonge. Ils sont partenaires et meilleurs amis depuis cinq ans, depuis qu’ils ont commencé à travailler ensemble en fait. Ce n’est pas ce que les gens veulent dire, mais eux, ça les amuse.

Enfin, ça les amusait. Jusqu’à très récemment. Jusqu’à ce que Danny se taise et ne réponde plus à cette question. Jusqu’à ce que le visage du blond se ferme à chaque fois que quelqu’un fait référence à Steve comme étant son mec ou sa moitié.

« Hey, Danny ! Il est où ton mec ? »

« Hey Danny ! Ton mec est cinglé ! »

« Hey, Danny ! Quand vas-tu faire de ta moitié un homme honnête ? »

Au début, c’était réponse sarcastique, fausse colère et clin d’œil. Du genre « Et pourquoi c’est moi qui devrait faire de lui un honnête home ? C’est lui qui va faire sa demande. Hors de question que je pose un genou à terre, j’arriverais pas à me relever »

Enfin, vous voyez le genre.

Mais depuis quelque temps, les seules réponses que Danny donne sont des grognements et des froncements de sourcils.

En soi, ce n’est pas forcément super grave. Steve peut comprendre que Danny en ait marre. Mais ce qui inquiète l’ancien Navy SEAL, c’est que l’ancien flic du New Jersey ne râle pas. Enfin, plus serait plus exacte. Et ça, ça le fait flipper. Il en faut pourtant beaucoup pour que Steve flippe. Mais un Danny qui ne râle est un Danny qui ne va pas bien. Et Le commandant n’arrive pas à savoir ce qui ne va pas. Il a posé la question, n’a reçu aucune réponse. Alors il tente des trucs dingues pour faire réagir son partenaire.

Il a menotté un suspect à son poignet avant de sauter d’un pont –accroché à un élastique, mais quand même-. Il a sauté d’une voiture roulant à plus de 120 km/h. Il a fait encore plus le kamikaze que d’habitude. Sauf qu’en temps normal, ça lui vaut une tirade qui peut durer des heures et qui le soule très vite. Et maintenant, il donnerait n’importe quoi pour que son partenaire ne lui fasse ne serait-ce qu’une remontrance. Un reproche. Même un tout petit. Même un « tu t’es levé du pied gauche ? » serait top.

Mais non. Danny le fixe, lève les yeux au ciel et se casse.

Steve ne sait plus quoi faire.

Et puis, Danny rembarre Kamekona. Et là, le brun décide que trop, c’est trop. Danny va cracher le morceau, même si pour ça, le militaire doit le battre comme plâtre !!!

Sauf que c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Danny devient soudain plus glissant qu’une anguille. Il a des trucs à faire avec Grace. Il doit aller interroger un témoin avec Kono. Il doit aller au labo. Bref, tous les moyens sont bons pour éviter Steve, et ça, le brun a du mal à l’encaisser.

Est-ce qu’il a fait quelque chose pour que son partenaire ne veuille plus le voir comme ça ? Il réfléchit, mais franchement, il ne voit pas. Il a été comme d’habitude, non ?

Steve ne sait plus quoi faire, jusqu’à ce que Danny vienne le voir et lui annonce un truc, sans le regarder, qui le laisse sur le cul.

               - Tu veux bien me répéter ça ? Fait le commandant, certain d’avoir mal entendu.

               - Tu as très bien compris, grogne Danny. Je veux quitter le 5-0.

Merde, si Steve avait bien entendu la première fois. Et ça lui noue les tripes.

               - Danno…

               - M’appelle pas comme ça ! Eclate le blond. J’ai dit ce que j’avais à dire, j’ai trouvé plus correct de te l’annoncer avant de faire ma demande pour intégrer le HPD. A plus.

Steve l’agrippe par le bras pour le retenir, parce que y a pas moyen que Danny se barre comme ça, après lui avoir annoncé _ça_ , sans lui donner plus d’explication. Et il a tellement longtemps que Danny ne l’a pas rembarré pour l’avoir appelé Danno que ça le laisse incertain et peu sûr sur quoi faire.

               - Danny, il se passe quoi ? Demande-t-il. Dis-moi. On est pote tous les deux non ? Plus que ça, on est frères et je t’aime, tu le sais non ? Tu peux tout me dire.

               - Frères, ricane le blond. Ouais, je t’aime, tu m’aimes, on est frères et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Lâche-moi, s’il te plaît, je dois aller voir Grace.

               - Grace est sur le continent avec Rachel et elle ne rentre que dans deux semaines, fait remarquer le brun.

Merde, mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Steve ne comprend pas et il a l’impression que plus il demande des explications, plus l’autre s’énerve.

Alors ok, il est facile d’agacer Danny. Le mec râle toujours et s’agace plus facilement qu’un chien devant un os qu’on refuse de lui donner. Mais à cet instant, l’inspecteur semble vibrer d’une rage à peine contenue et la seule fois où Steve l’a vu dans cet état, c’est quand un cinglé a enlevé Grace. Sauf que si ça recommençait, le SEAL serait au courant, pas vrai ? Il doit quand même s’en assurer.

               - Danny, Grace va bien, pas vrai ? Interroge-t-il, se mettant aussitôt en mode flic. Il ne lui est rien arrivé ?         

               - Evidemment que non ! Explose Danny. Putain, c’est vraiment possible d’être aussi aveugle ? Bien sûr que oui, c’est possible, continue Danny, faisant lui-même les questions et les réponses. Toujours là à chercher le méchant à abattre, la victime à sauver, à jouer les héros. Mais pour voir ce qu’il y a devant ton nez, alors là, y a plus personne !

               - De quoi tu parles ? S’exclame Steve, plus perdu que jamais.

Et la suite lui prouve qu’il n’a réellement aucune idée de ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de son partenaire.

Steve se retrouve collé au mur, et bien qu’il soit plus grand que Danny, la bouche du blond se pose sur la sienne et le domine, lui donnant l’impression qu’il est tout petit et fragile. C’est la première fois qu’il ressent quelque chose comme ça et il découvre que c’est loin d’être désagréable.

Il a peine le temps de réellement apprécier le baiser qu’il est déjà terminé.

               - Je parle de ça ! Gronde Danny, avant de reculer et encore une fois, tenter de partir.

Steve est sur lui en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire.

               - Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

               - Ailleurs. N’importe où tant que tu n’y es pas !

Sauf que le brun ne l’entend pas de cette oreille et c’est à son tour d’embrasser Danny.

Le Navy SEAL mentirait s’il disait qu’il a déjà pensé à Danny de cette façon. Pour lui, il a toujours été un partenaire, un complice, un frère et rien d’autre. Pourtant, rien ne lui parait plus naturel que d’embrasser l’autre homme.

Et quand la langue de Danny effleure sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour demander la permission d’entrer, c’est sans même réfléchir que Steve ouvre la bouche pour lui donner cette permission. Un gémissement quitte la gorge de Steve quand le blond le pousse à nouveau contre le mur et glisse sa cuisse entre ses jambes, appuyant sur son membre à demi-érigé.

Jamais Steve n’a été aussi excité de sa vie. Pas même avec Catherine et il a failli la demander en mariage !

C’est probablement pour cette raison que quand tout s’arrête, quand le corps de Danny n’est plus contre le sien, quand la bouche de Danny n’est plus sur la sienne, il geint. Ce qu’il n’a jamais fait de sa vie. Et ne fera probablement plus jamais. Sauf si Danny revient pour l’embrasser, alors là, les paris sont ouverts.

Quand il ouvre les yeux –à quel moment les a-t-il fermés ?-, Steve découvre que Danny s’est laissé tomber sur le canapé. La tête rejetée en arrière contre le dossier, les yeux fermés et la respiration laborieuse, l’inspecteur semble essayer d’intégrer ce qu’il vient de se passer.

Oui, il sauté sur Steve pour l’embrasser. Et Steve ne lui en a pas collé une. Mieux, il l’a laissé approfondir le baiser. Mais de là à penser que ça pourrait déboucher sur plus, faut pas pousser. Oui Danny est un pessimiste, il est comme ça.

Le commandant de la brigade d’intervention 5-0 d’Hawaii observe quelques instants son partenaire et réfléchit rapidement. On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur Steve. Il est buté, limite obsessionnel, il n’écoute pas toujours les autres et prend beaucoup trop de risques. Mais il est un homme d’action. Et là, il est temps d’agir.

Danny refuse d’ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Steve. Il ne veut pas voir la déception dans les yeux de l’autre homme, ou pire, la colère et le dégoût. Le blond lui-même a eu du mal à se faire à l’idée qu’il avait plus que des sentiments fraternels pour le brun. Il a rouspété, tempêté contre lui-même et a essayé de sortir avec des femmes, parce que merde ! Il est hétéro et puis c’est tout.

Sauf que ouais, non. Il avait bien dû se rendre à l’évidence quand il ressentait un pincement au cœur à chaque remarque sur son prétendu couple avec Steve. Quand il avait envie de hurler sur Steve avant de l’embrasser de soulagement quand il prenait des risques inutiles. Alors, avec le temps, il s’était fermé, encore plus que d’habitude. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Il ne supportait plus de s’inquiéter et de ne pas pouvoir se rassurer avec de vrais câlins. Donc il avait pris la décision de partir. Mais pas trop loin, juste pour ne plus avoir à voir Steve tous les jours et peut-être qu’avec le temps, ses sentiments qui lui tordaient le ventre chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur Steve s’affadiraient et qu’ils pourraient tous deux retrouver leur complicité d’antan ?

Sauf que rien ne s’était passé comme prévu. Enfin, en partie. L’inspecteur savait très bien que Steve n’accepterait pas sa décision sans vouloir connaître ses raisons et Danny en avait trouvé une facile et crédible. Grace ne supportait plus de s’inquiéter pour lui, et pour sa fille, Danny était prêt à tout, tout le monde le savait, Steve le premier.

Sauf que, encore une fois, ouais, mais non. Il n’avait pas pu se retenir. Quand le militaire l’avait retenu, Danny lui avait sauté dessus et bordel, comment va-t-il faire maintenant pour ne pas se souvenir de la sensation de la bouche de Steve sur la sienne, du goût de sa langue contre la sienne, les bruits qu’il a faits ? C’est juste impossible.

Un mouvement du canapé sort le blond de ses pensées et il ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le brun qui s’installe sur ses genoux. C’est presque par réflexe que ses mains viennent se poser sur les hanches de Steve.

               - Tu fais quoi là ?

Danny veut être en colère. Parce que ce n’est pas juste ! L’autre homme ne peut pas faire ce genre de choses ! Il…

Son cerveau court-circuite quand Steve l’embrasse et dieu ! Ce baiser ! Il est conquérant, envahissant, dominateur et pourtant, le flic perçoit une espèce de fragilité, comme si le brun n’était pas sûr de la manière dont il allait être reçu.

               - Je prends ce que je veux, répond Steve contre ses lèvres avant d’envahir sa bouche de sa langue.

Danny aimerait pouvoir parler, râler, dire que l’autre n’a jamais pensé à lui de cette façon-là, avant cet instant. Et il est prêt à virer le brun de ses genoux pour lui hurler dessus, quand Steve presse son bassin contre le sien et qu’il sent la preuve évidente de son désir. Pour lui !

Au diable les paroles, les actions ont plus de poids de toute façon !

En quelques secondes, Steve se retrouve sur le dos, sur le canapé, Danny entre ses jambes, il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire dans le baiser.

Le sourire devient un gémissement que l’inspecteur avale avec délice, quand Danny connecte encore une fois leurs bassins et roule des hanches pour se frotter contre lui. Et dieu que la friction est délicieuse, mais ce n’est pas assez.

Steve glisse ses mains dans le jean de Danny et essaye de le lui enlever sans défaire la braguette et ça l’agace parce que le blond est vraiment obligé de mettre des jeans aussi serrés ?

               - Un problème ? Ricane Danny contre son cou qu’il mordille.

               - Vire ça ! Grogne Steve, la voix plus que rauque.

               - Nan, répond le blond, joueur.

               - Dannyyyy, fait le brun avec une dangereuse note d’avertissement dans la voix.

               - Je veux te faire jouir dans ton fute, comme un ado, murmure-t-il à son oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Steve rue et doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il n’est plus un ado, mais là, à cet instant, il a l’impression d’avoir 17 ans à nouveau. Et étrangement, il jouit encore plus vite qu’à cet âge-là. Il ne faut que quelques caresses sur ses tétons, quelques baisers et encore moins de roulement de hanches.

Steve reste allongé sur le canapé, le souffle court et la vision légèrement trouble. Il gémit quand Danny continue de se frotter contre son membre devenu trop sensible, mais le sert juste un peu plus contre lui. Il veut le voir jouir.

Et il est presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir le voir quand le blond l’embrasse au moment où il jouit à son tour. Presque.

Danny retombe sur Steve et essaye de reprendre son souffle. Il lui faut bien 5 minutes avant de pouvoir se redresser. Il se met sur ses coudes et plonge son regard dans celui de Steve. Le brun lui sourit et vient déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

               - La prochaine fois que quelque chose te turlupine, murmure Steve, n’attend pas aussi longtemps pour venir m’en parler. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que tu pouvais tout me dire.

               - Je vois ça, répond Danny sur le même ton. Tu fais pas ça parce que tu ne veux pas me perdre, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, en tant que partenaire et frangin.

               - Danny, quand est-ce que tu m’as vu faire un truc que je ne voulais pas ? Demande Steve.

               - Très juste, rit le blond avant de l’embrasser.

Ils sont bien partis pour recommencer à ruer l’un contre l’autre quand le téléphone du commandant sonne, les interrompant.

L’écran affiche un agressif « Chin O’Kelly » et Danny grogne en planquant son visage dans le cou du brun.

               - Fais-moi penser à lui en coller une quand je le verrais, marmonne-t-il et Steve rit en décrochant.

               - McGarrett.

               «  Steve, on a une affaire. » Annonce Chin.

               - OK, laisse-nous prendre une douche et on arrive, répond le militaire le plus naturellement du monde.

               « Qui ça on ? » S’étonne l’autre flic.

               - Danny et moi.

               « Oh ? » Rit Chin. « Vous êtes allé surfer ? »

               - Absolument pas !

Et Steve raccroche sans laisser le temps à son autre partenaire de répondre.

               - Allez, bouge tes fesses Danno, faut qu’on aille bosser.

               - Pas envie, boude le blond.

Steve ne peut s’empêcher de rire. On dirait un gamin àqui on vient de piquer ses bonbons.

               - Si tu bouges vite, ce soir, c’est sans les fringues.

Danny est debout plus vite que Speedy Gonzales piquant du fromage au chat. Steve hurle de rire et se lève à son tour.

Et si les deux hommes arrivent sur la scène du crime en souriant comme deux idiots, eh bien, personne ne va s’en plaindre. Il se pourrait même que de l’argent soit échangé entre ceux qui avaient parié…


End file.
